Magical City of Love
by Yoko Fujioka
Summary: Paris's magic sets its sights on an unsuspecting pair. Johnny x Enrique. Warnings: boyxboy love/kissing, minor OOCness. I know this is a strange couple, but please give it a chance!  .


Hihi everyone sorry for my absense again but I have had the worst writers block recently and I can't seem to make it go away D:

Well, the fact that I'm madly addicted to DA now is a reason, too. XDD

Anyway, on to the actual story: This is the second pairing that I've started writing for because of Elemental Gypsy (who I seriously idolize BTW), but unlike TakaoxOliver, which I wrote a Christmas fic for because it was a kinda cute pairing, I have seriously become addicted to this couple. Like, i reread "A Scotsman's kiss" daily. It's that damn awesome. (read it now!)

I couldn't bear the possibility of there being so little love for this awesome couple, so I decided to write this! Sorry if it's cheesy and poorly written, but I had to write it really, REALLY quickly. Sorry! *bows deeply*

Disclaimer: I only own the (crappy) plot, Johnny McGregor and Enrique Giancarlo (Giancarlo Tornatore) belong to Takao Aoki. :)

* * *

><p>It was St. Valentine's Day in Paris, France, and Johnny was kicking the snow in front of him irritably as his eyes flitted in annoyance between the couples threatening to suffocate him and the blinding red, pink and white lights that lit the city with a girlish glow.<p>

"C'mon Johnny, hurry up!" A voice suddenly called out, making Johnny look in front of him at the familiar young blonde man wearing a waist-length brown jacket trimmed with sandy brown fake fur, blue jeans, and brown knee boots. Around his neck was a large cream-colored scarf that matched the gloves currently pulled in front of his face as he attempted to warm his hands.

"Johnny?" The heavily accented voice called out again, returning the redhead to reality and making him flush when he noted that his and Enrique's faces were mere inches apart, the Italians blue eyes filled with worry as he looked up at him. Feeling the heat in his cheeks, Johnny gritted his teeth and attempted to brush past the younger boy. However, Enrique instantly reached up the second the redhead moved, catching his sleeve.

"What's wrong Johnny, you've been acting strange all day. Do you have a fever?" The blonde suddenly exclaimed, a shocked expression on his face as the worry in azure orbs tripled.

"That's not it!" Johnny exclaimed harshly, a stressed expression on his face as he tried to free his arm from the blonde's grip.

"I know it's not, now tell me!" Enrique complained, a slight undertone of whining in his voice as he swung Johnny's arm back and forth impatiently.

"Oh, Enrique!" a voice suddenly called out cheerfully, making both men look up to see a tall man with ruffled brown hair and sparkling green eyes smiling at them happily.

"Hello" Enrique said as cheerfully as he usually did although if Johnny didn't know any better, he would have thought the blonde's voice had a twinge of defensiveness as well. He couldn't imagine why, though, seeing as how the blonde seemed to get along well with everyone he met.

"So then Enri-poo" The brunette said the blonde's name poisonously, making him twinge "You've moved on to men now? I guess I shouldn't be so surprised, though. Once a man whore, always a man whore!" He then said with a hearty laugh, making Johnny's fists shake at his sides.

It was already bad enough that Johnny felt extremely bad for the poor laid-back, peace loving blonde, but then the unknown man said something so vicious it caused several of the nearby couples to gasp in shock. His vision filling with red, Johnny must have looked terrifying judging by the look on the brunette's face.

Before he even knew what he was doing, he was already on the brunette, his fist hitting something solid but soft causing the brunette to fall down on the ground with a thud and instantly reach for his cheek, a shocked expression on his face. However, the redhead was already gone, chasing after a certain blonde who had long since disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Dark purple eyes scanning the crowd for the blonde's familiar presence, Johnny sighed happily when he finally caught sight of him, his pace instantly quickening until he caught up with him.<p>

"What do you want, Johnny?" Enrique asked unhappily. "Going to continue where he left off?"

There was bitterness in his voice the redhead was unaccustomed to, filling him with anger although the feeling retreated when, upon forcing the blonde to face him, he saw how the blonde's eyes filled with tears, sticking to long blonde eyelashes before trailing down tan cheeks.

For a second they just stared into each other's eyes before Enrique regained his composure and re-lowered his head. He reached up to wipe his eyes with his coat sleeve, but Johnny grabbed his chin before he could, making azure eyes meet violet once again.

From there Johnny just moved on instinct, wiping the blonde's tears with his thumb while his lips lightly caressed a tan cheek. His lips going lower, Johnny wavered momentarily but quickly regained his courage and met the blonde man in a soul-searing kiss that made the younger man moan.

It was like time stood still and they were in a different place, but then they had to separate for air and were shocked to see they were still in the same crowded street, everything mostly the same as before although now a few nearby couples had stopped to watch them, many of the girls giggling and talking in hushed voices to each other in French.

Growling in his throat, Johnny pulled the blonde to his chest protectively, making him blush even further and causing many of the girls to squeal.

Rolling his eyes and mumbling under his breath (all Enrique heard was the words "crowbar" and "skull", which admittedly freaked him out a little), Johnny grabbed Enrique and ran, their fingers intertwined as they ran all the way to Oliver's house (*cough*mcmansion*cough*)

Arriving at the front door, fingers intertwined, Johnny and Enrique couldn't help but laugh when they saw each other's faces, with their red cheeks and noses.

"You look like Rudolph" Enrique giggled, earning him a snowball to the face.

"Jerk" he grumbled as he wiped the snow off his face and glared at the redheaded who was literally rolling laughing.

"Yeah, I love you too" Johnny said jokingly although he wasn't complaining when Enrique pulled him into another kiss by the front of his shirt.

Hearing a noise nearby, the two separated like they had been burned, eyes darting around frantically as if to make sure no one had seen them.

Let their little secret stay that way, at least for a little while….

* * *

><p>Alright, this is gonna be quick since i'll be in deep shit if I miss the school bus, but if anyone knows of any other fics or even pictures of this couple, please send me a link on my DA account, xxYume-kokoroxx. I don't care if it's even a side pairing, i just really, really wanna read more of these two TT^TT<p>

PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL SEND ZOMBIES AFTER YOU :)


End file.
